Fate
by SnowbarryShipped
Summary: This is a snowbarry one shot about Patty realizing that Barry is in love with Caitlin. I suck at summaries, but if you take the time to read thank you :) I'll say it has a medium amount of fluff, if you think different please tell me. Caitlin S./Barry A. Patty S./OC


**_Author's note:::_**

 ** _So let me make it clear, I was not trying to make Barry look like a bad person, I swear I love him to much to EVER do that but some of you may think that is what I've done. I wasn't sure I should share this one, because I know I'm not the best writer and I hope one day I am but I was quite proud of this story and figured 'why the hell not?' I have hit a horrid writers block but I am finally getting out of that funk. This story is about Patty realizing she is in the way of fate, I personally liked her character but being a determined Snowbarry shipper I didn't like her with Barry. I really hope you enjoy this story, I worked hard on it and if you have some constructive criticism feel free to leave it, I will always accept advice._**

I do not own the flash, I only lay claim to the story line.

Yours Truly,

Mandy

* * *

Patty's P.O.V.

I did love Barry, but I wasn't IN LOVE with Barry and yes I could very easily fall in love with him, if he wasn't already in love. Everyone at the precinct told me Barry was in love with Iris West, I was careful to watch him around her to verify the rumors, because if Barry was in love with someone I didn't want to get in the way of that. After weeks of watching I realized Barry was not in love with Iris, maybe at one point he was,on the other hand I could esaily tell she wanted him, Barry though he only saw her as a sister. Believe me when I say that I am no love expert, I am far from it but detecting is within my perfession and seeing if someone is in love well, its not hard. Once I concluded that Barry was in fact not in love with Iris West I figured we could be together after I asked for her permission. She denied loving Barry in that way but I saw the disappointment in her eyes as she said I was perfectly fine and even if she loved Barry, he didn't love her like that at least not anymore and she only wished for his happiness. I pondered over her words and decided that I would try this relationship with Barry. It wasn't I was assigned to a case, a case envolving a Miss. Caitlin Snow for that matter that I figured maybe Barry was in love with someone, just not who anyone expected.

~~~Flash Back

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, kidnapped from her home last night, considering her connection to the Flash we must assume it is an aggravaited metahuman" Captain Singh stated, he strolled towards my desk flopping a small file on all the papers scattered on the desk top. "Dective West and Spivot will be handling this case, we have to find her, it is in our top priorities" he finished with a large sigh. All the noise in the pricinct that had stopped when Singh stepped out of his office know returned Singh flashed worried eyes towards the elavator then to Joe his voice lowered to a whisper of sorts. I knew that Singh and Joe's conversation (althought happening a mere desk away) was meant to be private but Singh sucked at whispering. Joe's face contorted from a smile to worry with Singh's entrance and as he leaned down his face went completely slack "Has anyone Informed Barry?" Singh asked and although I knew I was being nosey my intrest peeked a tad-bit more. Joe's whisper although still quite loud was harder to hear and I had to strain my ears "I sent him a text while you talked, he'll be here soon and he's going to be hystarical" I made it a point to look busy, shuffling papers around and every once and while holding on under my eyes. Singh straightened "Joe when he gets here keep him calm, for..." he glanced at me "Patty's sake" his voice dropped and I barely made out his words. Once Singh stood up straight and fixed his posture he and Joe shared a look as if a secret was passing between there eyes and then Singh turned and went to talk to another detective. I didn't understand why they thought Barry would be hystraical, are they friends? where Barry and Caitlin somehow related, perhaps a cousin? but every question that floated through my head was shot down with an answer. Barry hadn't mentioned anyone by the name of Caitlin, althought her name sounded quite fimilar. If Barry had more family when he lost his parents surely he would have moved in with them and not Joe. I sat for what felt like a long time until the elevator door dinged and Joe flew out of his seat, I didn't even get the chance to turn before I heard Barry, his voice way to loud to be in a building. "Who did it?!" he shouted the question like someone in the precinct was to blame. Joe shot towards him "Barry, calm down we will find her, I promise" I turned to see a few stray tears fall down his cheeks before e managed to wipe them away with a vicious anger. He walked towards me his face laced with determination, although he managed a weak smile at me, he saw her file and picked it up, thumbing through every piece of paper he read it as if he was missing something. Joe sighed and let out a relieved smile and Singh turned towards him and again there eyes passed a secret. "Why wasn't I called when the crime scene was found?" Barry demanded he set the file on the desk with a little to much force and turned toward Singh. "You are to emotionally invested in Miss. Snow and we can't take the risk of you throwing yourself into danger" Singh answered and anyone who looked at Barry in that moment saw the barely held back anger that was just raging for an escape behind his eyes. Joe walked towards him and once again started with the bad whispering "Go to Star labs, see what Cisco has, Barry we will find her, I promise" Barry glared holes into the floor but nodded and left the precinct. I had never witnissed Barry that angry and even though he did well at holding himself together if you looked him in the eyes you knew he was boiling in anger and honestly it's the first time anyone (me included) was scared of Barry Allen.

Barry was pacing in front of the elavators, he showed up only moments after the Flash had taken down the metahuman know as oh, what was is, Chemical Effect? Either way in life he was known as Phil Keggin a Poison Control Specialist who happened to be experiminting with chemicals when the accelerator exploded. He gained the power to spew poison gas out of his hands and evaporate into the air leaving behind a deathly gas. He blamed the Flash for the death of his wife and child, he blamed the Flash for everything and the Flash took him down in seconds, he relased an anger on Phil Keggin that no one in Central had seen from him, something told me the Flash was in love. Ecspically when he saw Dr. Snow but he didn't stay to greet her he flashed away with his criminal and most likely went deal with the burn he aquired on his back and neck from the chemicals. I forced myself back to reality and stood to go check on Barry when the elevator binged and two cops stepped into few sporting the Doctor by her arms. I saw Barry collid against Caitlin as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her off the ground and his head snuggled into the crook between her neck and shoulder. He was shaking slightly and you could tell he was gripping her for dear life. Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck and her head disappeared into his neck and her arm, her toes barely scruffed the floor considering Barry was holding her up. He could see her shoulders shake as she let out a few stranggled sobs. I made my way towards them and Barry moved so Caitlin's back pressed against the wall. I heard Barry as I got closer his voice chocking out "I'm sorry" over and over again and Caitlin would respond each time with "It's not your fault" as I got closer I noticed Caitlin had moved one hand to Barry's hair and the other was on his neck. When I stopped behind Barry I saw a path of burns go from one side of his neck and down I gasped and Dr. Snow opened her eyes and lifted her head to me. Her eyes got wider and her face turned red as she remembered the position she was in "Barry" she whispered pushing on his shoulder a little he set her down and moved away. I stupidly put all my focus on the burn, afraid that if I looked up I would see Barry's affections pointed towards someone else "what happened?" I mumbled. He moved his hand to the back of his neck "um...I...uhh..." I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Barry looked towards Caitlin, you could tell she was racking through her mind but Barry beat her to it "I have no clue, I woke up this morning and it was there, it's small and won't be there for long I'm fine, promise" He smiled. "Cait, how do you feel?" he asked and with the nickname my memory clicked and I did remember Barry mention Caitlin, only he called her Cait most of the time. Another thought that clicked was maybe Barry was in love with someone after all, and I knew I'd need to make sure.

~~~End Of Flash Back

The next time I noticed Barry's actions around Dr. Caitlin Snow it was at a party hosted by Star Labs, Barry had asked me to be his date and he had said that not many people would be there because it was a party for his friend Cisco. Cisco Ramone was celebrating his birthday and Caitlin Snow his best friend was insistent on a birthday party, Barry had laughed when he told me about it.

~~~Flash Back

He set his hands in mine and smiled "Theres a party at star labs tonight and I would love it if you where my date" his smiled was more radiant then I had ever seen. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders "what is this party for?" I questioned "My friends birthday, you will know some people, Joe will be there and Iris" he answered "and this friends name" I smiled and he let out a low laugh "Cisco Ramone, Cait is insistent on this party" his smile grew as her name left his mouth. "She said if I didn't come and show her best friend support she'd personally find me and murder me" he laughed at the memory of her joke and once again I saw it. His eyes sparkled with the mention and memory of Caitlin Snow. "Well, of course I'll go" I stated and he smiled and kissed my cheek "Great, I'll pick you up at seven" he smiled and turned leaving the precinct.

We walked into Star labs a little early and was immedently met by an energetic Caitlin Snow "BARRY!" she let out a huge sigh "thank god, Cisco ditched to find a date and I can't reach the damn tape!" she crossed her arms and Barry laughed uncontrolably. She smiled a little then wiped it away "It's not funny! I am not that short I should not have trouble reaching things! I was just about to use a chair" she stated and Barry attempted to stop laughing but it took a little while. "Cait, you remember Patty" he said she smiled and turned to me "Patty, Cait" he smiled and turned leaving us standing at the door. Caitlin held her hand out to me and I took it in a friendly hand shake "Nice to see you again Patty" she tried for a smile but I noticed it was a little strained "you too Caitlin" I replied. We stood in silence for what felt like forever before Barry's voice broke the silence "Caitlin Snow!" he appeared next to us Tape in his hand "This was on the lowest shelf" he stated accusingly and she laughed "I know, I just didn't want to go all the way downstair to get it" I couldn't help but laugh at that. I noticed that they where so wrapped up in the conversation that they didn't remember me for a miunte and I didn't hold it against them. Seconds later Barry grabbed my hand and lead me to what he called the cortex.

Iris and I had become friends so her being there was amazing, I watched as Barry and Caitlin gravitated towards each other. First it was when one of Cisco's friends started hitting on Caitlin, she shot a glance a Barry a clear help me and he tapped my arm and walked away. Then Caitlin was standing by a desk and Barry moved towards her, they just stood there not talking or anything. Right when the party started to die down Cisco's friend tried for one more advance at Caitlin, Barry was next to me with Caitlin in front of him and Cisco was next to her while Joe and Iris where standing next to a moniter and talking. Cisco's friend was walking towards us "hey" he smiled his best suductive smile at Caitlin and I watched as Barry squeezed his hand into a fist and his knuckles turned white. Caitlin Gravitated to a standing position next to Barry and he visibly relaxed. "So Cait, I was thinking you and I could go out some time" he had a slight slur to his words and when he called her Cait she visibly flinched "please don't call me that" she stated. He looked slightly confused "Why? he calls you Cait all the time" he threw his hand towards Barry and Caitlin flinched again at the nickname. "Barry is a really good friend and I trust him, I don't even know you so please don't call me Cait" she demanded and he put his hands up and walked away. Once he was gone the room fell back into a playful banter a song came on and Barry smiled brightly he turned to me "Dance with me?" he asked I smiled but shook my head "these heels are killing me..." I lied "Why don't you ask Caitlin" I smiled and I swore his eyes grew brighter but he attmepted to look a little upset. He turned to Caitlin "Dance with me Cait" she smiled and took his hand making his smile grow. I watched as Barry gently set his hands on her hips but pulled her flush against against him and wrapped his arms around his middle. She let out a little squeak as he pulled her in and she wrapped her arms around his neck one hand settling into his hair as if on instinct. I watched as Barry closed his eyes and set his forehead against hers and she shut her eyes too. They both had the smallest yet brightest smiles on there face and they swayed for two songs before Barry noticed that the first song was over. At first I was selfish and Ignored what was clearly right in front of me.

~~~End of Flashback

I had seen so many moments where they proved to love each other but only three moments stuck out and the next time I saw it Doctor Caitlin Snow had been in a car accident, me and Barry where on a date and I was proud of myself at the time when really I should have been angry with myself. I had sucsessfully managed to keep Barry and Caitlin away from each other for at least 3 weeks. I purposely bought tickets to a Science Simernar and handed them off to Caitlin, I had convinced her to leave two weeks early and I made sure it was in Chicago. I knew Caitlin was coming home tonight so I convinced Barry to a movie night at his place. Barry was frowning more often and my gut told me it was because of the distance between him and Caitlin and guilt came over me and I finally realized that Barry was in love with Caitlin and I was in the way.

~~~Flash Back

I had moved Barry's arm so it was around my shoulders and he gave a weak smile his attention goin back to space. When the Phone rang he jumped out of shock and after a second he gained his composure and answered it "Hello?" he stood with his back to me and a hand running through his hair. "This is him" he said there was a long pause and then Barrys body stiffened "what" he whispered, he had started to shake slightly and finally the phone fell out of his hands and to the floor. He turned and was out the door within a second I grabbed the phone and could hear a voice whispering "Mr. Allen" over and over again. So I answered "He is unable to come to the phone right know, this is his girlfriend" there was a long pause "Is he going to come to the hospital?" the voice asked and I looked out the door that was know standing open and sighed "he is on his way" I answered "may I ask what's happened?" another long pause "Dr. Caitlin Snow was in a car accident earlier her cousin demanded that Mr. Allen be informed" after a few more words I hung up and drove to the hospital.

When I stepped into the waiting room I saw Barry arguing a nurse and immedently rushed towards him, he was pale and there where tear stains on his cheeks and just the site of him in this state and I knew something had happened. The nurse was silent as he rambled on "what do you mean you can't resesitate her?!" he demanded "try again!" was a quick add on and the nurse simply rolled her eyes "Sir, I told you she is getting the best care in the city but as of right know, we see no chance of her surviving" her face softened "but don't give up hope, I will give you more information later" she turned to leave. I saw Barry start to reply but I grabbed his arm and he averted his attention to let her go "I'm sorry I left like that" he said not meeting my eyes. I smiled "I understand, it's fine and I will..." I stopped mid sentence with every moment I've seen between them flashing through my head and I understood Barry loved me, but not as much as Caitlin and I needed to support him, he was such a good person and he tried so hard to make me feel loved and happy but I had to find the person who looked at me the way Barry looked at Caitlin, I couldn't hold him back, I wasn't that kind of person. "I will be here for you Barry, but not as your girlfriend, as your friend I know this most likely isn't the time for this..." I trailed off and he did look little shocked "You need to tell Caitlin how you feel about her, or you will loose her and as your friend I don't want to see that" I finished. He got a knowing look on his face "I'm sorry, I told my self I didn't love her like that for so long, because you are such an amazing person, beautiful, smart, good, and everything a guy should want but..." his eyes moved to the emergency doors and he gulped "I'm sorry" he said again his eyes dropping the the floor. I let out a real smile, and a small laugh "Barry don't be sorry, being with you was amazing and we can talk about all this later but right know you need to calm down okay, I will get more information out of the nurse but you can't talk to her all wound up" he smiled at me greatfully and sat down his eyes still pinned to the door. I turned around to find the nurse and get more information for Barry.

When I came back Cisco and a brunnette with shoulder lenght hair, high check bones, sky blue eyes, and an elvish face was with Barry. I jogged over setting one hand on Barrys shoulder and the other on Cisco's shoulder "the nurse said her heart stopped being for maybe two miuntes but they managed to get her back and she's stable, once the doctor is done with her you guys can go in" both boys in question and the girl looked at me "I'm Louissa Snow, Lou for short and you are?" I smiled and held my hand out to her "Patty Spivot, a friend of Barry and Caitlin's" she gave me a warm smile and took my hand. "I have to go find my brother" she looked at each of us a warm but sad smile graced her features and then she turned and left. I sat next to Barry and ran a comforting hand up and down his arm and did the same for Cisco both of them gave me greatful smiles.

It didn't take long for Lou and what I was assuming brother to come back, he had tears still running down his cheeks and she was frowning. He looked much like her except his hair was way dark then hers, he had the same features and the high cheek bones but his eyes where also more of a ocean blue. Miuntes after they came back the doctor smiled at us "Dr. Snow's party?" he asked and everyone nodded and got to there feet "well, Miss Snow is fine, we will be keeping her here for a few days but you can go see her if you like, she was admitted to room 450" he turned and left after telling us we could go in.

After everyone left the room I convinced Barry to go back and tell her how he felt and I smiled and snuck to her room so I could peer through the window on the door. Barry ran his hand through his hair a few time but when he told her you could tell because she smile grew and she grabbed his jacket and pulled him down to place her lips against his. I laughed and went to stand up and leave when I smacked into someone. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I whisper shouted "What where you doing spying on my..." Lane looked into the room and his face broke out into a grin "Well, its about damn time" he sighed. "Why where you spying?" he asked once again showing confusion "Um...I'm sort of a hopeless romantic and I wanted to make sure...he...didn't chicken out" I admitted "OH! so you talked him into telling her?" he asked and I blushed and turned red although I had no clue why. For the first time sense we met I looked into his eyes, and I was mesmerized "I never caught your name" he mumbled "I...me...Oh...uh...me...I..." I blushed a deeper shade of red "me Patty" I finally managed. As the reply left my mouth I immedently face palmed and let out a huge sigh "Well, its nice to offically meet you me Patty" he teased and I swore my face got to shades darker "would you allow me to buy you a coffee in the caffateria?" instead of trying to talk I nodded and took his hand.

~~~End of flash back

~~~NOW

Now, I'm here sitting in the front row of Barry and Caitlin's wedding, Lane's arm across my shoulders and his hand playing in my hair. I watched closely with a smile on my face as they kissed the preachers voice in the background "I know pronounce you Man and Wife!" he finished with a loud voice that echoed around the church. After a very long, very passanate kiss they pulled away and the crowd let out cheers and applause. Lane pulled me closer to him and kissed my head. Our Destinys have been written since the dawn of time, Our paths are molded to lead us to our futures, Barry found his future in Caitlin. As I glanced at Lane I hoped that my future was within him, but how can one know there fate?


End file.
